


How to Live, Without you

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, Entertainment Management, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: Jaejoong knew that everything would shatter, Yunho and i were seperating by 'Him'





	How to Live, Without you

  
_Love love, the love that abandoned me_  
_Love love, I live in memories and reminiscence_  
_You are already my soul_  
_How to live, without you_

 

* * *

 

We met on the streets both looking for food and shelter, we both moved to Seoul after dreaming about it since we were in middle school in the dreams of doing the thing we loved most.

We didn't know what to do at first, we knew each other 6 months before debuting but it felt like we knew each for decades. How you knew what I was thinking and feeling, you were able to see through the fake smile I delivered everytime we went out. I could see your nightmare of returning to your hometown without making your dream come true and proving your Dad right.

I was confused about my feeling for you and on some level you were having the same diffulculty, then one day after a month of knowing you it was an accident we both stumbled towards each other and embraced our emotions.

You were gentle and loving touching me like I could break any minute, we had never done anything like this before or even thought about it. I knew I was giving you something so important, knew I was sharing something so personal.

I knew we were giving each other our love.

Once we debuted we knew that what we shared it was so hard to hide.

The longing glances we used to share, across tables, stages and on camera's but behind closed doors those glances were gentle touches I longed for them as you loved you.

Being so close wrapped with your warmth is like breathing

When you smile I have no will power not to smile like a fool next to you.

I knew deep down this bliss would't last and everything would shatter into a thousand of pieces, I didn't mean to distance myself but he knew the secret we shared.

"It's either him or your career"

The words echoed through my mind that night I told you what him and me talked about. You were so confident it wouldn't come to that but I could tell behind your eyes you were scared just as I was.

But things got worse we would be seperated when we promoted, he made sure we never had those longing glances, those small smiles that make me go weak.

You said to me that no matter what would happen we would always stick together but that promise was just another way to reassure me.

I knew that we wouldn't stick together as you stayed with him.

I never knew why you let me go but I would always have the memories that last night you loved me.


End file.
